Whatever Makes You Happy
by Lady Sigyn
Summary: The group has to save Miroku before he gets all of his happiness sucked out of him. But will the witch absorb their happiness too, or kill them with embarassment? Short story, MirokuSango


**Whatever Makes you Happy**

Disclaimer: The characters from _Inuyasha _are copyright to the woman who created them, Rumiko Takahashi, and everyone else who has the right to draw them. They're used without permission. (But gee, I wish I could own Miroku. :) )

My feeble attempt at an _Inuyasha_ short story. Miroku/Sango-ness fun! A little Inuyasha/Kagome-ness towards the end, but they aren't my favorite couple, so not much. Just another random villain. Enjoy... I guess.

The group had just encountered a demon on the road and it took them all quite a time to get it down. This was because they had traveled the whole day without so much as a rest and everyone was a bit slower than normal. The only person who sustained any injuries was Inuyasha, who had experienced a kitsune flying right at him, landing on his head, and pushing him off of a ridge, which he rolled all the way down. Now they had only walked a short way to the nearest village where currently Miroku was attempting to get them a place to stay.

The door to the headman's house slowly opened and the headman himself peaked out. "Who is it, what do you want?"

Miroku sighed at his demanding questions. "Good master of the house, may we stay in here for only a night? We will take care of any demon troubles you may be experiencing -- but we also ask that you let us sleep and we will take care of that demon problem tomorrow. What do you say to that?"

The headman glanced at the group and shook his head. "I say good night to you," he replied and began to close the door.

"Hold on," Miroku stopped the door with his staff. "Is it you have no demon trouble here? I do sense an ominous cloud hanging over this home."

The man sighed in return. "Yes, we do have a demon problem, but I'm sure it's nothing you can handle."

Inuyasha, who was always told to be quiet while Miroku attempted to get them a place to stay, felt insulted by the headman's comment. "Keh," he replied and took a step forward. "There ain't a demon who can take me on. Don't even start to think that."

"Inuyasha," Kagome hushed, hoping the headman did not get upset by the outrage. Instead, he smirked.

"Fine," he replied. "You can stay. If you can't take care of the demon, I suppose it is no loss to me." Then he turned and pointed behind them at a forest that laid in the distance. Everyone turned to look at it and noticed there was something dark and eerie about it, but none could really quite figure out what it was. "See that forest there? A terrible demon lives in there. People venture in and when they come out they act cold, sad, or just outright heartless. Some demon is in there changing them, so I hope it does not happen to you."

Miroku put his hand under his chin and mused over the whole thing. "So, whoever goes in does not come out happy at all. Heartless you say? Then it seems to me that only an uncaring person could go in there in the first place for them not to be affected." He slapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "I wish you luck in the morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scoffed. "What did you just call me?"

Miroku smiled in return. "I was just kidding. But you don't really expect me to go in there do you?"

Sango pushed pass the two boys and walked towards the headman. "If that is so, then why do your people continue entering the forest, if they already know there is something evil about it?"

The man sighed in sadness. "It is rumored that the demon takes the form of a young, beautiful woman and many young men of our village follow her in."

Miroku turned his attention back to the master of the house. "Oh, is that so?" There was much interest in his tone.

Sango glared at him and crossed her arms. "Spare me, Houshi-sama," she mumbled.

Miroku glanced at her and sighed. "I mean, is that so?" When he repeated it he tried to sound as if he could not care less.

The headman nodded. "Well, I have to say, no one has ever even attempted to go in there and try to defeat the demon. You are all very courageous."

That night the whole group slept in the same room, the girls and Shippo on one side and Inuyasha and Miroku on the other. Inuyasha had been sleeping sitting up, and his ears moved when he heard the sound of something moving. He lifted his head and saw Miroku moving to the entrance of the room.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha growled, clearly upset of being woken up.

Miroku paused and turned to look at Inuyasha, looking just as unhappy. "Can't I relieve myself without being questioned anymore?"

Inuyasha snorted. He had thought perhaps Miroku was heading for the forest, looking for the beautiful woman, but if he said that he wasn't then his brain was too tired and not working too much to doubt him. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Miroku slid the door closed and stumbled out into the yard when he heard a soft voice call to him, "Excuse me, could you help me?" Miroku stopped and turned his head to see a beautiful woman approach him, just as fully dressed as he was, but he assumed she had not been sleeping.

"What is it?" Miroku looked her up and down. She was just as tall as he was, with long black hair and large brown eyes.

She clasped her hands together. "I had lost something in the forest earlier today, I was wondering if you would go into the forest with me since I am afraid to go by myself. I figure a monk should have no problem with the rumored powers of the forest."

Miroku grinned at her compliment. "Oh," he looked toward the forest and wondered how the woman could have lost something in there, but he did not question her, for that may be rude. "Well, do you know where it is?"

She nodded her head. "Exactly, will you come?"

Miroku nodded his head quickly. "Of course I will, my lady, please let us go now."

Miroku entered the forest with the woman behind. He told her to stay back there in case they came upon any danger so as he could protect her. She told him where to go, and the deeper they went into the forest the more Miroku questioned what was going on. Every tree, for instance, looked the same so how she could tell her way he could not figure out. Suddenly he stopped and held his hand out to stop her too.

"Wait here," Miroku told her and he went into the next area of trees. All through this area was a pinkish-gray mist, which Miroku walked into cautiously. He had only taken in a breath of it and found himself lightheaded. "I do not think we should go this way," he called out and he went to go back to her and found that every tree looked the same and he could not tell which direction he came from. He whipped around and looked for her brightly colored kimono in the dark of the night with only the moon's light at his aid. "My lady, where are you?" When he called this he breathed the mist in again and found himself staggering to a tree. "My lady?" He was now more worried about her well-being than his own. "Don't step out here, there is something in the air. I..."

Miroku grabbed onto a tree and coughed a little, looking through the mist trying to find his way back. "I..." his eyes began to close and he felt extremely tired. Suddenly, he slid all the way down, holding onto the tree, until he sat onto the ground. "My..." He leaned his head against the tree and forced himself to get up, to no avail. The last thing he saw was the woman walking towards him. "My... lady... no," he warned before his eyes closed and his head rested on the tree trunk.

Inuyasha woke up again hearing someone moving around. He figured it was Miroku, so he did not open his eyes until he heard Kagome's voice asking him, "Inuyasha where's Miroku-sama?"

Inuyasha looked up at her, she was standing by the door, looking at him. He shrugged back at her. "He went out, he'll be back soon."

Kagome turned her head to look out the door and then back to Inuyasha. "I can't sleep, Inuyasha, come watch the sunrise with me."

Inuyasha gave her a surprised look. Kagome had no clue why he was looking at her like that until he bolted up and walked towards her.

"Sunrise? It can't be sunrise." Inuyasha stopped at the door and looked out, watching as the sun did in fact rise. "But... it was the middle of the night when Miroku went out."

Kagome looked over at him, surprised herself. "Are you sure?" She looked towards the forest. "He didn't go in there looking for that beautiful woman did he?"

Inuyasha scratched his ear. "It looks like it."

Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "But why would he do that?"

"That's a stupid question," Inuyasha grumbled folding his arms. "'Cause he– "

"Because Houshi-sama wanted to repay the headman for letting us stay here," Sango interrupted. Everyone turned to look at her. She shook her head at them. "For being 'so tired' you guys didn't sleep much."

Kagome sat down next to her and apologized for waking her up. Then she smiled at her, surprised that Sango could trust Miroku like she was doing. "I'm sure you're right Sango, that's probably what he's doing."

Shippo popped up curiously. "Are you sure Kagome?"

"Mm-hm," Kagome replied. "Miroku-sama is kind like that."

Inuyasha leaned on the door and sputtered a few sounds. "What in all the hells are you talking about? We all know why Miroku went out to the forest, he's – "

Kagome and Sango gave him glares that alone scared him. Then he was afraid Kagome might sit him so he put his hands up. "Okay, okay. Maybe he is." Which he doubted in his mind and sauntered back over to where he had been sleeping.

Sango sighed and fell back down to go back to sleep because, obviously unlike everyone else in the room, she was tired.

Miroku's head fell to the right and he shifted his legs. Finally he realized that there was something on him, so he opened his eyes, lifted his head slightly and looked down. Soft sheets of satin were draped over him, which he was greatly surprised at. He laid his head back down and found a pillow under his head. His brows furrowed quizzically trying to figure out at what point he had ended up here. He could not remember much of the night before, but he did remember getting the group a place to sleep. Realizing he needed to get back to the others, he started to sit up, but he felt something on his left shoulder. When he turned his head he was amazed beyond all reason to see what rested on his shoulder.

At first he thought he was imagining it, he told his brain to stop playing tricks on himself, because it wasn't funny. However, when he turned to his left again, the sight still greeted him. He leaned over and examined the beautiful face of the person he knew all too well. "Uh... Sango?" His words did not wake her, and needless to say he was not in too big of a hurry to wake her up anyway. He laid his head back down on his pillow and looked at her.

On of her arms was under her pillow, but her head was resting on her other hand, which was on Miroku's shoulder. Then he could not believe he did not realize it before, that her body was so close to his, cuddled close for warmth. He could not help to wonder and lifted the sheets slightly, only to be mildly dismayed at the fact that they were both dressed in sleepwear, except for his bare torso. Then he dropped the sheets and looked at his right hand with shock. There was no glove over his arm, no cloth wrapped around his hand. He gaped at the fact that his kazaana had altogether disappeared. Before he could think anything of it, he felt Sango's head moving on his shoulder.

He turned his head and saw her open her eyes to look at him. She smiled and closed her eyes again. He was completely confused and very upset that he did not know what was going on. He rolled over onto his side to see Sango better.

"Sango," he began.

"Miroku," she replied. "Did you sleep well?"

Miroku blinked in surprise. Sango had never called him by his name before, what in the world was going on? "Um, yes. I was wondering, where am I – or we?"

Sango sat up and looked at him strange. "What do you mean?"

Miroku thought that was a weird question. How did Sango know what was going on and he didn't. He held up his right hand. "Well, things seem to be out of place somehow."

Sango looked at his hand and smiled. "Oh that's right. Your kazaana."

Miroku raised his eyebrow at her. "Yeah, that's right."

"It's your memory, I forgot."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, my memory?"

Sango grabbed onto his arm. "Miroku, you hit your head and you forgot a lot of things."

Miroku rubbed his hand with his right hand. "I did?"

Sango nodded. "I guess you may remember soon... I was told." She gave him a big smile. "Remember? We defeated Naraku and all!"

"No, did we?" Miroku was shocked that he had forgotten. He must have taken quite a bump to the head.

Sango laughed. "Yes. You had better get your memory back soon, we just got married."

Miroku grinned. "Did we?"

Sango laid back down and rolled over on her side facing away from Miroku. He leaned over her. "So, I lost my memory of some things from the past?"

"Yes," she replied.

"But we're all happy, huh?"

She nodded. "I'm going back to sleep now."

"Wait," Miroku shook her trying to keep her awake. "When did we get married, huh?"

"A couple days ago," she mumbled.

He got an upset look on his face. "Great, the best moment of my life and I can't remember it."

She turned to look at him and offered a smile. "You'll remember. It wasn't very big, but everyone was there."

Miroku smirked. "I was talking about the wedding _night_."

Sango playfully shooed him away and rolled back onto her side. "Lay back down for a while longer, okay?"

His hand moved down her body and felt onto her bottom. He grinned at feeling her, but stopped when realizing she did not hit him. He leaned over her. "Eh, Sango, can you feel that?"

"Mm-hm," she replied.

He grinned that he got away with it and did lay back down on his side putting his arm over Sango, holding her close. He was still a bit confused, but he realized that it was all because of his amnesia. However he got it.

Inuyasha was lying down on his side, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked out the door and saw the sun high in the air. He glanced over to Kagome and Sango and watched them talking. "I ain't waitin' for him all day, just so you know."

Kagome looked over at him and frowned. "He should be back soon so you don't have to worry. Right, Sango-chan?"

Sango did not reply. She truly did not know and was very worried about Miroku since he had been gone for so long. "Maybe we should go look for him, Kagome."

Inuyasha jumped up. "It's about time someone got some sense around here. I wanna leave this village before it gets to be night again." Suddenly he felt something on his neck and he swatted at it. He looked down at his hand with no surprise in finding Myouga. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Lord Inuyasha," Myouga re-inflated his tiny body and looked up at Inuyasha. "You mustn't go into Shaguya's Forest!"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "What, you mean that forest out there?"

"Yes," Myouga folded his arms. "It is hard to go in and come out with your sanity."

The others had joined Inuyasha and were looking down at Myouga.

"You mean you know all about that forest out there, Myouga?" Kagome asked.

"I know all about everything, Kagome," Myouga replied.

Inuyasha growled. "Well then where were you last night, you pathetic excuse for a living being?"

Sango nudged Inuyasha. "What's wrong with the forest, Myouga?"

"Well, there is a witch who lives in the forest, Shaguya. In the middle of her forest is a mist, that knocks you out when you inhale it. While you sleep, you have images in your mind that you really like. Or... I like to think of it as a dream where everything goes your way."

"What's wrong with that?" Shippo asked.

"While you sleep, you purposely dream good things, because Shaguya devours your happiness. It's what keeps her young."

Sango jolted. "That's why the headman said all those people came back heartless."

"Because they weren't happy anymore," Shippo continued.

"That's terrible," Kagome felt the need to add.

"Does that mean Houshi-sama could be in trouble at this very moment?" Sango asked.

"No doubt," Inuyasha grumbled. "We have to go now. And Myouga's coming with us."

Myouga jumped and shook cowardly. "What? Me? Why?"

"'Cause you know _so_ much, you should know how to find Miroku no problem. In the center of the forest, right?"

"No, actually. The mist is in the center of the forest, Shaguya devours people's happiness in a cave at the other end of the forest."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You're still coming with us."

Kagome looked around the room and noticed a missing face. "Where did Sango go?" They all looked out the door to see Sango dressed in her demon exterminator outfit. Kirara came up behind her in her larger form.

"Hurry up you guys," Sango ushered. "If we all get on Kirara, we can fly to the end of the forest."

Myouga blinked in surprise. "I honestly don't know if that is the quickest way to get there, since the trees are so close together, it would take some time to figure out where to land."

Inuyasha hopped onto Kirara's back. "Well we can't go through the forest, 'cause that mist will knock us out."

Sango pulled out her mask, placing it on her face and tying it around the back of her head. "I'll go through it without breathing it in."

Kagome looked at Sango in surprise. "Are you sure, Sango?"

Sango nodded. "If it's the fastest way to get there. But Myouga's coming with me."

Myouga jumped out of Inuyasha's hand and landed on Sango's shoulder. "Oh, thank you Sango! I feel much safer with you!"

Inuyasha glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kirara picked up off the ground, Shippo and Kagome waving to Sango as they went in the air.

"Alright Myouga, come on." Sango ran to the entrance of the forest and quickly went through a small trail, but the farther she went, more trails came up. "Where do I go now?"

Myouga jumped. "Right, Sango! Can't you tell?"

Sango ran to the right as Myouga suggested. "It all looks the same to me."

"Only to the untrained eye," Myouga replied. "I have spent my time in forests and everything looks different. You can tell where to go by the way everything points."

Sango sighed and hoped Miroku would still be okay when they got there. "I will kill this Shaguya woman when we get there," she grumbled making a sharp left before crashing into a tree.

The beautiful woman Miroku had led into the forest sneezed as she wandered into her cave at the base of a mountain at the end of the forest. "Damn these allergies," she grumbled. She stomped over and slumped down by Miroku who was laying on the ground, asleep and unaware. "Ah, Miroku," she poked him. "Have you made yourself happy enough yet? I can't wait all day." She sighed. "Pity, it's always the cute ones." She sat down and watched him intently. "So what are you dreaming about now?" She was able to read his mind and saw the beautiful scene he dreamed of.

Miroku was walking through a small village, and he would pass by people that he knew. He passed an old, fat, bald man who smiled at him. Miroku looked back in surprise.

"Mushin, you're here?"

Mushin nodded. "Of course, and I haven't had a drink in a long time."

Miroku smiled at him as he walked by. "That's great." He continued walking and saw two familiar people sitting next to each other on the porch of a home. "Inuyasha and Kagome, you guys are here too?"

Kagome nodded. "Uh huh, you bet Miroku."

Inuyasha gave him a weird look. "What's the matter, did you hit your head again?"

Miroku paused. "How did that happen, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked surprised. "Oh, um... you fell off Kirara a couple days ago. Landed on your head."

Miroku rubbed his head but felt no bump, surprisingly. "Oh," he mumbled and continued walking. He was surprised to see who ran by him. "Kohaku?" He was completely shocked beyond belief now. Kohaku ran by, carrying something on a string, which Kirara was chasing after.

"Hi, Miroku," Kohaku yelled. They ran by, with Shippo running after yelling for them to slow down. Miroku continued walking, happy about everything but still confused that he had forgot all of this.

In the real world, Shaguya extended her arm and laid it over Miroku's heart. "I wonder, are you happy yet?" From Miroku's body, two small marble-sized glowing white spheres left his body and soared into Shaguya's arm. She pulled her arm away. "Why is the happiness from your soul so small?" She paused and wondered if it could be because he was a monk that she would have a hard time absorbing his happiness.

"It must be you still have not dreamt enough happy thoughts," she decided. She placed her hand on Miroku's head. "Surely even a monk would have much more happiness inside of him. Let me help you."

Miroku slid a door closed, coming out of another home in the village. There were so many people he knew, and they were all happy, which he was definitely happy for them. He loved the fact that he did not have to worry about his kazaana any more. He was happy where he was, but something seemed out of place. He found it odd that he could not remember a thing. He could not think of anything from the last battle with Naraku. The last thing he remembered was being allowed to sleep in a village with a demon problem he was going to take care of the following morning, and that memory did not seem all too long ago.

Miroku halted his walking when he saw Sango standing in front of him, almost as though she appeared out of no where.

"Sango," Miroku greeted with a smile to hide his thinking expression, but Sango was not fooled.

"Miroku, what's the matter?"

Miroku shrugged and looked away from her. "It's nothing, I just can't believe I don't remember any of this."

Sango cocked her head to the side. "Why do you doubt what you see?"

Miroku sighed. "I don't, it's just..." he trailed off thinking again and finally mumbled an "I don't know."

Sango took his hand in hers saying, "Let's go talk privately." Then she led him across the way to their home and took him to their sleeping chamber, where she pushed him down to sit on the bed. "Now tell me, Miroku. You know you can tell me anything."

Miroku smiled at her as she climbed on the bed and sat behind him on her knees, rubbing his shoulders. "It's just that this place seems perfect. Everyone is happy, living peacefully. Inuyasha even seems happy. And that just feels weird and too... great." He looked at Sango over his shoulder and chuckled. "But I bet if I had my memory I wouldn't be questioning it, huh?"

Sango shook her head. "Probably not. We all try to make this place the best it can be. After Naraku we all wanted to be happy." She stopped rubbing his shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "What makes you happy, Miroku?"

Miroku thought about this for a moment. It was true that he was happy to see that all his friends were getting along, and things were going good for them. No one had to worry about any curses or terrible demons going after them. He was ecstatic to see that Sango had decided to marry him after all, after everything they had gone through. It must have been the only thing holding back his full happiness was the fact that he could not remember recent events, if killing Naraku was indeed a recent event anyways.

"Miroku," Sango repeated. Miroku glanced to see that her face was really close to his. "Come on tell me, what makes you happy?"

Miroku wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over to sit next to him. "It's knowing that you're with me, Sango. That's all I need to make me happy."

Sango looked at him and offered a smile, which he did return. Then she leaned in close to him and gave him a quick peck on the side of his neck. He was taken aback at first by the unSango-like action, but then again they had gotten married since the last time he could remember making Sango blush.

Sango smirked at his reaction, and gave him another short kiss, but this time on his lips. "Does that make you happy, Miroku-chan?"

Miroku was well aware that he was grinning like an idiot, and he did not care in the least. "Well, I can't say that it doesn't." He moved his hand from being wrapped around her shoulders to sliding down to her waist and getting a good feel of her butt again. This time he was sure Sango would hit him, because whenever they would get a moment like this and he did that she would make sure he felt the pain. However he was speechless when, in return, Sango climbed onto his lap and gave him a sly smile that he was not aware she could do. "Sango... what are you do– " When he formed the 'do' part of the word 'doing' Sango took the opportunity to kiss him again.

"Are you happy yet?" Sango asked playing with the large blue tie of his outer garment. "I can keep going. That demon attacked our village on our wedding night, you lost your memory so we never got to..." she trailed off on purpose so Miroku could play along by filling in the blank.

"Oh, no?" Miroku asked excitedly. He moved the fact from his mind that he saw no sign of any demon attack in the village, everything looked perfect. He was too focused on the current moment which he would not give up for the world. "I am in an unspeakable state of rapture, but do continue. I will not be stopping you."

"The first thing I'm going to do, is hit Houshi-sama _so_ hard for even following that woman into the forest," Sango began listing as Myouga gave her directions using the way the leaves and grasses pointed to find which way Shaguya had gone. "And then I will deal with the witch for stealing what little bit of happiness people have in times like these."

Myouga yelped. "Oh, Sango, stop. Stop!"

Sango slowed her pace and she stopped to see that the forest only ended because it came in contact with a mountain. At the base of the mountain was a cave, which was surprisingly not too dark as candles lined the walkway. Sango reached up and grabbed onto Haraikotsu as she cautiously entered.

Inside, Shaguya was pleased that she had finally been able to bring out all Miroku's happiness. She placed her hand on his chest again and the happiness from his soul began to exit his body again, and this time they were indeed bigger. She stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of footsteps, turning she saw Sango walking towards her with a glare, ready to slice her in two.

Shaguya stood up and smiled. "Ah, hello. How nice to see you." Taking a closer look, she realized she noticed Sango from Miroku's dream. "You are the one who makes him happy," she acknowledged. "Sango."

Sango took a step back, blinking at what she had said. "What?" She glanced at the ground to see Miroku lying there, limp. "What have you done to Houshi-sama?"

Shaguya was going to reply with a smart remark, when they heard echoing sounds in the hall. They turned to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara enter also. Shaguya crossed her arms. "Well, all of you have come here have you? I must admit, you have gotten farther than anyone else. I will be sure to devour all your happiness as well."

Inuyasha stepped pass Sango and attempted to stare her down. "The hell do you think you are? You ain't gonna be taking anyone's happiness around here. I'll be sure of that."

Shaguya narrowed her eyes at him. "Inuyasha is your name, right?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"What makes you happy, Inuyasha?" she teased. She took a step toward him and crossed her arms. "Two people make you happy, hm?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Kagome. She makes you happy, doesn't she? And Kikyo. Two women, is it? How interesting."

Inuyasha took a step back. "How did you know about – "

Shaguya ignored him and went on. "What else makes you happy, Inuyasha? You like to fight. When you win you like to be acknowledged about it."

A tint of blush came to Inuyasha's face. "I don't – what..."

Kagome and Sango watched him in surprise. "Inuyasha," Kagome began.

Shaguya turned her head to look at her. "And you're Kagome. You enjoy being around other people and you like when others can rely on you." She smirked. "You also like to be complimented and can stand to be around anyone who says nice things to you."

Kagome also blushed and Inuyasha flashed her an 'is that so' look. "That's not true," Kagome started.

Sango pulled Haraikotsu up again. She was tired of this woman making a fool out of everyone. She pulled it back and was about to let it go, when Shaguya calmly focused on her.

"And you, Sango. Let's see what makes you happy."

Sango glared in response. "Your death is what makes me happy!"

"You have a little brother, hm? And something ails him. You will be so happy when he is better. That will make you happy."

Sango lowered her Haraikotsu slightly, blinking in surprise at the mention of her brother. "You..."

Shaguya smirked. "But Miroku makes you happy too, doesn't he? You like it when his attention is on you, but you also like to be strong so you don't like to show that you enjoy that. You even like it when he touches you, don't you?"

Sango joined the others and blushed, but was also angry. "No, that's a lie!"

Inuyasha jumped forward, placing his hand on Tetsaiga. "I've had enough from you, you witch! Your lies are done."

Shaguya pointed at him. "Does Kagome know how much happier that other one named Kikyo makes you?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What?" He covered his ears. "You make no sense! I can't hear you! Stop reading my mind!"

Sango 'hmph'ed and pulled Haraikotsu up again. "We've experienced opponents like you before. You're all talk, and can't fight."

Shaguya walked backwards and kneeled down behind Miroku's head. "How good is your aim then, Sango? Can you hit me without harming him?"

Sango glanced down at Miroku and yelled, "Of course!" She pulled back Haraikotsu, but was slightly unsure for a moment. She watched Shaguya smirk at her as if she knew she were winning. Sango's moment of hesitation made Inuyasha attempt one last stand.

"That's it," he growled pulling Tetsaiga out. "I'm tired of you." He charged at her holding Tetsaiga up. He ran around Miroku's body, causing Shaguya to stand up and stumbled backwards as Inuyasha backed her up against a wall. When he became in reach, she put her arm out, and a white glowing orb escaped Inuyasha's body and went into her hand. Inuyasha stopped quickly, jabbing her, only to realize the Tetsaiga merely pinned her arm to the cave wall. He was surprised that he had missed, she had distracted him.

She chuckled. "I see protecting your friends makes you happy too. How interesting. She went to extend her other hand to gain more of Inuyasha's happiness, when Sango came up and used her own sword to stick Shaguya's other arm to the wall. Shaguya looked shocked and confused by all of this. "What – what – how did you?" She strained to free herself from the two swords pinning her down. "No, I will escape, and when I do, I'm going to absorb everyone's happiness so you won't know how to care again!"

Sango pulled back Haraikotsu. "Oh, yeah? Absorb this!" Inuyasha ducked when the bone boomerang went flying straight to Shaguya's middle. She let out a cry of defeat and anguish as her body split and evaporated into the air. All the souls that were inside of her keeping her young, flew out and almost all of them went out of the cave. Inuyasha's bit of happiness reentered his body as he pulled Tetsaiga out mumbling incoherent things about stupid witches who think they know better.

Sango was amazed at how many of the orbs flew back to Miroku's body. She ran over and knelt down beside him as the last ones seemed to wake him up. He opened his eyes and glanced around, he saw Sango to the right and smiled.

"Houshi-sama – " Sango began, but was interrupted by Miroku.

"Sango," he said in surprised, sitting up to look at her. "You dressed in my favorite outfit, how kind of you." He reached out and groped her breasts. Sango's eyes became so wide with anger and hatred, they took up most of her face. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara all winced as she whacked Miroku in the head very hard with Haraikotsu.

"You aren't dreaming anymore, Houshi-sama!"

"I had a feeling," he mumbled rubbing the large bump that grew on his head.

"Besides, you deserved that anyways. It's your own fault you had your happiness taken away. You shouldn't have followed the beautiful girl here in the first place."

Miroku frowned at Sango's outrage. "It was nothing like that. She merely told me she lost something. I did become more and more suspicious as we went on, though."

Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at him. "Don't do that again! These girls were so worried about you it was too damn annoying."

Kagome smirked. "I wasn't looking out the door every few minutes."

Inuyasha crossed his arms at her implication. "I wouldn't care if Miroku didn't come back. Good riddance. This had nothing to do with a jewel shard, so I could have left him here."

Kagome smiled at him knowing he was just defending his pride. She remembered so well how Shaguya had said protecting his friends made Inuyasha happy.

When it seemed as though the headman could not thank them enough, he bowed another four times. "Thank you so much for restoring the happy souls into the young men of our village. You all are welcome back here anytime."

Miroku smiled at him. "Well, you are very welcome, kind sir, and we just may take you up on that offer. Thank you for allowing us to stay here."

A little boy was hopping around Inuyasha. "You saved my brother, you're my hero."

Inuyasha watched the boy jumping with slight annoyance, but appreciated what he said anyways. "Oh, really?"

Many of the people were telling Sango how much they appreciated her hard work. One young man in particular, took her hands in his and gazed at her. "Wow, did you save me?" He asked in sheer amazement. "However can I repay you?"

Miroku walked over and whopped him on the head with the top of his staff. "A lone 'thank you' will do," he said in a warning tone. Then he turned to Sango. "We must go, the others are about to leave." And they went to join up with their group of friends waiting for them.

They had not gotten far from the village, when Sango kept glancing at Miroku with something on her mind. Miroku caught her twice and the third time he asked her what was the matter.

Sango blushed and looked ahead, watching Inuyasha and Kagome in front of her. "It's just that... that woman said that I was the one who made you happy."

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" Sango became embarrassed that perhaps that was not the truth, since Shaguya had not said much that was truthful earlier. Then Miroku smiled at her. "I've told you, Sango. There are many beautiful women, but you are the only one I care about."

Sango turned her head so she could not see Miroku at all, or at least so he could not see how red her face was.

Kagome turned around and clasped her hands together smiling at them. "Another happy ending."

Inuyasha glanced at them behind him and snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Shippo and Kirara looked up at them as Kagome stopped suddenly.

"Hey," she said. "I don't want to hear anything from you for a while! Even Shaguya could tell you care for two women, Mr. Two-timer!"

Inuyasha was baffled and then glared back accusingly. "Yeah? Well at least I don't allow every person who says I have great hair to hang around me. Ms. Likes-to-be-complimented, now I see why that wild animal is allowed to hang around."

Kagome leaned forward completely angry and Miroku and Sango sighed and passed them by, leading the way.

'Thank goodness Houshi-sama wasn't awake when she was talking about me,' Sango thought.

Miroku sighed. 'I'm glad Sango doesn't know what I was dreaming about.'

"Yeah?" Kagome continued yelling. "Well at least I don't always want to be congratulated for winning every fight, Mr. Bow-at-my-feet-'cause-I-saved-you!"

Inuyasha leaned forward to her too. "I think she mixed me up with you that time, Kagome. That goes along with being complimented and why you do so little around here!"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

Kagome could not think of a great comeback so she just yelled the first thing that came to her mind. "Sit!"

Shippo sighed and shook his head as Inuyasha hit the ground. He and Kirara ran to catch up with Miroku and Sango, leaving the childishness behind him. Miroku chuckled to himself, realizing he could not give up a life like this at all. He would take this over his dream world any day.

**The End**

A/N: Okay, well, as with every piece of writing I put up on , thank you so much for taking time out of your busy life to read this. It won't indent for me on , so yeah, sorry. It ended up being shorter than what I expected it to be, but I guess if you imagine it like an episode then it will be okay. Of the _Inuyasha_ stories I have on my computer, I figured this one had a better plot than most of them, so I thought I would try it. If I even get one review from this story I will be shocked! Well, thanks. ...Oh, and wait. Don't think it was OOC for Miroku to whack that guy in the head, 'cause he hit the medicine man one hundred times, because from Miroku's view it looked like he was embracing Sango, so don't even think there's such a thing as OOCness for a guy in love. Awww.


End file.
